Quien sabe
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Remus nos narra parte de su vida y sobre su primer gran amor. Pésimo summary, buen fic, créanme.


_**Diclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares presentados en este fic no son míos, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, y alguien más creo. Sólo los personajes que no conozcan son míos, si alguien quiere utilizarlos puede hacerlo con libertad pero me avisan en que fic aparecen para leerlo, me daría gusto saber que fue de ellos._

_**Nota de Autor:** Fic antiguo que desapareció (o más bien sacaron) de hace un buen tiempo, nunca me respondieron el porque, ya que no rompía con ninguna regla de la página, pero bueno, como nadie me dio una explicación y no rompí ninguna regla con él, pues lo vuelvo a subir._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

* * *

"**¿Quién sabe?"  
**Lorien Lupin

**o.O.o**

**Capítulo Único:**

Hasta que teníamos poco más dieciséis años éramos bastante mujeriegos nosotros cuatro; es difícil no serlo cuando el 80 de las alumnas del colegio están enamoradas de ti, y eso era lo que sucedía. James, Sirius y yo éramos los chicos más populares del colegio y ¿Peter? Bueno Peter, él hacía lo que podía, pero si alguno de nosotros estaba cerca nunca tenía oportunidad. Como iba diciendo, éramos bastante mujeriegos hasta mediados de sexto. A principios de ese año James puso los ojos en una de nuestras compañeras de Gryffindor. La conocíamos desde primer año, pero jamás la tratamos en calidad de amiga u otra cosa; bueno ese año James se dio cuenta de que la chica no estaba nada mal y quiso incorporarla a su colección. No pudo, Lily era una chica sensata y no parecía tener ningún interés en unirse al club de fans de James Potter así que rechazó sus invitaciones una y otra vez. Debo decir que fue bastante lista, no salió con él pero no se negó a ser su amiga, forzó a James a empezar una amistad con una mujer antes de llegar a nada de tipo romántico y antes de que él se diera cuenta se había enamorado de ella.

Que más puedo decir, el día en que él se le declaró fue un día muy triste para las chicas Hogwarts, algunas incluso lloraban por los pasillos. Ahora que lo pienso ese fue un gran día para Sirius y para mí, creo que incluso Peter "consoló" a varias de las muchachas que lloraban la soltería perdida de James. A diferencia de lo que muchos creían, basados en la anterior falta de fidelidad de mi amigo, lo suyo se volvió bastante serio.

Nosotros también dudábamos, no nos culpen, conocíamos al chico y él no era del tipo monógamo. Eso fue hasta que notamos que su agenda azul había desaparecido, ese día Sirius y yo supimos que nunca más tendríamos a James en la fila de los solteros, lo habíamos perdido definitivamente.

Se preguntaran que tiene que ver una agenda de color azul con lo que acabo de decir y es lo siguiente, nosotros tres manejábamos dos agendas distintas, la de nuestros amigos, amigas y conocidos con los nombres de sus hogares si eran de familia de brujos y sus direcciones y teléfonos si eran de familia muggle; y otra agenda en la que teníamos a nuestras "amigas" también con direcciones y teléfonos o los nombres de sus hogares según el caso, la segunda agenda de James era de color azul.

Como seguía diciendo su agenda azul había desaparecido, James había tenido muchísimas novias e incluso se había enamorado de algunas de ellas pero jamás había botado esa agenda, creo que porque pensaba que podría necesitarla en el futuro; pero esa agenda se había ido. James había encontrado a "la indicada" la que planeaba sería su pareja de por vida y por eso había tirado su agenda, porque no la necesitaría nunca más. Ese día supimos que con Lily, nuestro querido cornamenta llegaría hasta el altar.

Pero como todo tiene su lado bueno, Sirius y yo tuvimos más chicas para elegir y nos convertimos en los depredadores, de lo que quedaba de inocencia en el estudiantado femenino. Pero yo no siempre fui así con las chicas; debo decir que en los dos o tres primeros años que estuve en Hogwarts me asustaba un poco toda la atención de las chicas, era muy tímido y algunas eran bastante atrevidas, pero poco a poco se me fue quitando lo tímido y para cuarto año no quedaba mucho de mi timidez inicial. James y Sirius jamás fueron tímidos, y Sirius menos que nadie, no conoció jamás lo que era estar azorado frente a una chica; James, bueno lo vi sonrojarse unas cuantas veces en los primeros años de colegio, pero nada más.

Como iba diciendo, para mediados de sexto año James había abandonado las filas de los conquistadores y ya no teníamos perspectiva alguna de recuperarlo; fue en ese momento cuando apareció en mi vida la chica más maravillosa que he conocido jamás. Era muy hermosa, con un cuerpo increíble y una mirada que me hacía perder el control sobre mí mismo. Se llamaba Brigitte Beauséant, la habían transferido desde Beauxbatons y había ido a parar a Ravenclaw y aunque me pareció muy atractiva, no la vi mucho después de eso y como no tuve la oportunidad de entablar una relación de ningún tipo con ella pronto me fue indiferente verla o no en los pasillos o en las clases; pero eso fue hasta el día del baile.

Ese día los cuatro estabamos con nuestras parejas en una mesa grande ubicada en una parte alejada del salón, yo había ido con una chica que jamás volvió a hablarme después de ese día. Media hora después de nuestra llegada, y mientras yo bailaba con ¿cómo se llamaba la pobre chica? Bueno no me acuerdo, mientras yo bailaba con mi pareja ella entró al gran comedor, iba del brazo del buscador de Ravenclaw, él se acercó a la mesa que ocupaban sus amigos y después de saludar y dejar ahí sus cosas salieron a bailar; fue en ese momento cuando me quedé completamente idiota, no sólo era la más hermosa de todo el lugar, sino la chica más sexy que he visto en mi vida en especial cuando bailaba.

En un momento de la noche su pareja fue a buscar unas cervezas de mantequilla y ella no regresó a su mesa sino que se quedó observando por la ventana en donde él la había dejado; no puedo recordar si mi pareja ya me había dejado solo en ese momento o aun me observaba irritada desde nuestra mesa, lo que sí recuerdo es que aproveche que estaba sola y me le acerqué de inmediato.

Debo confesar que yo me enamoré primero de su belleza, sé que es superficial pero así fue. Me enamoré de su mirada, de sus ojos azules, de su voz, de su cuerpo, de su manera de bailar y caminar, y luego vino el resto, después descubrí lo atractiva que era su personalidad, lo maravillosamente brillante que era su mente. Pero eso fue después, en ese momento me acerqué y le pedí que bailara conmigo, solamente quería verla bailar de nuevo, esta vez en primera fila.

Lo siento, pero mi pareja ha ido por las bebidas y no debe tardar – me dijo ella con una sonrisa muy coqueta, yo sonreí también.

Solamente bailaremos un rato, no tendría por que molestarle que lo hagas o quizás es tu novio y no te deja bailar con otros chicos, si lo es perdóname, yo me retiro y no hay ningún problema.

Él no es mi novio y sólo yo decido con quien bailo - luego me miró y volvió a sonreírme de manera muy coqueta - bailaré contigo - dijo al fin dándome la mano y guiándome hacia la pista de baile.

En ese momento llegaba su pareja junto a la ventana y nos veía alejarnos con una expresión perpleja, tal vez mi cita veía también, quizás fue en ese momento cuando se fue de la fiesta, no lo sé, y mis amigos no lo recuerdan tampoco, estaban muy ocupados con sus respectivas parejas y eso que sólo Peter estaba bailando.

No sé que fue de mi pareja y no sé que fue del tipo de Ravenclaw, Brigitte no volvió a su lado, nos quedamos bailando. Ella bailaba divinamente, pero yo, modestia aparte; soy un buen bailarín, y no me quede atrás. Como dos horas después de empezar a bailar, la orquesta bajo un poco el ritmo de la música y yo aproveche el momento en que empezamos a bailar pegados para besarla, traté de hacerlo un beso más que nada dulce, pero debo decir que me duró poco el control y como McGonagall nos empezaba a mirar bastante feo, decidimos ir a sentarnos en la mesa (la mía por supuesto, ella no podía volver conmigo a la mesa de su pareja).

James, Lily, Peter y Ashley (la chica de Peter) nos recibieron con una sonrisa traviesa, pero ninguno preguntó a que se debía mi cambio de pareja, yo sólo la presenté sin dar explicaciones. Al poco rato llegó Sirius, él y Melanie habían huido de la inquisidora mirada de la profesora McGonagall que los observaba con desaprobadora mirada (misma de la que habíamos huido nosotros).

Nuestra mesa estaba muy alejada del área donde los profesores patrullaban, fingiendo bailar y estaba además medio escondida detrás del decorado por lo que, si no te importaba la presencia de tus amigos (y créanme que a ninguno de los ocho nos importaba mucho en ese momento) era un lugar excelente para besarse sin ser molestado por McGonagall o Carlyle, el profesor de pociones que en esos momentos patrullaba el jardín (aún me pregunto que fingiría estar haciendo él).

Así comenzó la relación que me sacaría de las filas de los solteros de Hogwarts. Sirius y Peter, y debo decir que hasta yo mismo, dudé que eso podía llegar a ser algo serio. James decía que mi vida de mujeriego había terminado pero nosotros solíamos decirle que, lo que él quería era que siguiéramos sus pasos y así no tener que envidiarnos una vida mejor. Cuando dejé de invitar a salir a otras chicas por voluntad propia empecé a preocuparme, pero aun así pensé que sería pasajero, que eventualmente me cansaría de andar con ella.

Eso no sucedió, en vez de disminuir la intensidad de nuestra relación; en lugar de empezar a vernos con menos frecuencia como siempre me sucedía, empecé a estar con ella cada vez más seguido y por más tiempo, pero no creí en esa posibilidad (la del amor quiero decir) y seguí sin declarármele en serio.

Un día estuvimos hablando en el comedor, como los profesores estaban presentes y yo me contente con jugar con sus dedos y su cabello, y con escucharla hablar sobre sus materias favoritas, ahí supe que iba en serio y me rendí ante su encanto. Debo de haber adquirido la misma expresión de imbécil que tuvo James en los primeros días de su relación con Lily, pero no me importó. Cuando terminó la cena la acompañé a la biblioteca y ahí le pedí que fuera mi novia.

Pensé que jamás lo pedirías – me dijo antes de empezar a besarme como no me había besado hasta el momento, no la ayude con sus deberes y a ella no le interesó, que puedo decir, amo su mente y su alma tanto o como ella dijo amar los míos, pero eran nuestras bocas las que no podían estar separadas.

Sirius decía que parecíamos siameses unidos por la lengua, Brigitte solamente reía y me besaba frente a él, le gustaba escucharlo quejarse sobre la gente que no tenía auto control, no se avergonzaba en lo más mínimo, por el contrario le divertía en extremo cuando de verdad olvidábamos que ellos estaban ahí y los besos de broma se intensificaban ante las frases de reprobación de mis amigos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nuestra relación se hiciera, como decirlo, bueno antes de que se hiciera más "seria". Esa no fue mi primera vez, decir que Brigitte fue la primera en mi vida sería una mentira muy grande de mi parte, al igual que sería una mentira decir que me importa si yo fui o no el primero en la suya.

No lo sé, jamás se lo pregunté; nos encontrábamos por las noches en algunas habitaciones abandonadas o en los baños de los prefectos, de los cuales yo tenía las contraseñas y no me hubiera importado si por ella habían pasado uno o mil, ella era mía y solamente mía.

Peter me decía que nuestra relación era solamente sexo y que si eso se apagara un día, nuestra relación se acabaría de inmediato; pero a mi no me hubiera importado no poder volver a hacer el amor con ella o incluso besarla, no me hubiera importado si aun era capaz de abrazarla, conversar con ella o mirarla a los ojos. Por supuesto esto no se los dije a ellos. Cuando alguno decía algo parecido yo sólo sonreía e insinuaba que "alguien" no estaba recibiendo mucho y la conversación se iba por la tangente.

No soy del tipo que puede contar tranquilamente que se había encontrado con su chica en torre de astronomía o en el baño de los prefectos, pero dormíamos en el mismo cuarto y ellos siempre sabían cuando me escapaba en las noches para ir a verla.

Realmente te amo – le dije mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y escondía mi rostro entre sus cabellos castaños, ella se volteó a verme con una sonrisa de autentica felicidad en el rostro.

Es extraño que amándola como la amo jamás se lo hubiera dicho antes de ese momento, no se lo dije cuando me le declaré, ni mientras hacíamos el amor, ni siquiera la primera vez.

Tardas en decir lo que sientes ¿verdad? – me dijo acostándose sobre mí y sin dejar de sonreír – yo también te amo – me dijo después.

Tú tampoco lo habías dicho – dije con una sonrisa que debió ser la más estúpida sonrisa de enamorado que existe.

Te estaba esperando a ti, no quería alejarte.

No podría alejarme de ti nunca – le dije dándole el beso más dulce y casto que le di jamás - mi vida es tuya si la quieres.

Ella me sonrió asintiendo segundos antes de darme otro corto beso en los labios. El beso se intensificó un poco, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron y ella empezó acariciar mi pecho tiernamente. Empezamos a acariciarnos más apasionadamente y sin dejar de besarla la regresé a la cama y me eché sobre ella. Brigitte enredó sus piernas en mi cintura con una clara invitación, nuevamente entre en ella.

Con Brigitte el hechizo de insonorización que siempre usaba en Hogwarts era necesario, me encantaba oírla gritar mi nombre, una y otra vez como si fuera un encantamiento. Pero me gusta aun más, que en el momento del orgasmo se quedara en silencio, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, con una expresión que significa más que todas las palabras del mundo para mí.

Me encantaba que una sola mirada mía la hiciera perder el control, me encantaba porque yo solamente lo he perdido con ella.

La acompañé hasta la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw y me despedí de ella con un beso antes de regresar por el camino más rápido a mi propia sala común. Con el mayor silencio de que fui capaz, crucé la vacía sala común de Gryffindor y entré en la habitación de sexto año. Unos susurros alegres me recibieron, las luces estaban encendidas y mis tres amigos estaban todos en mi cama (no sean mal pensados). Estaban tomando de una botella, comiendo cosas robadas de la cocina y jugando innumerables partidas snap explosivo mientras conversaban.

¿De dónde viene nuestro amigo lunático a estas horas? – me dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara – se supone que ya estaba durmiendo.

Cual no sería nuestra sorpresa al ir a despertarlo y encontrar la cama vacía – dijo James con fingida cara de sorpresa.

¿Qué hacen ustedes despiertos a esta hora? – pregunté yo sonriendo divertido.

Pues comiendo un poco, jugando un poco, tomando un poco – dijo Sirius levantando una botella de lo que yo noté era Hidromiel – pero no desvíe la conversación, jovencito¿dónde estuvo usted hasta estas horas?

Estaba con Brigitte – dije acercándome a la cama y cogiendo la botella que me ofreció Sirius – menos mal que es viernes y mañana no tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

¿Qué pasa Remus, te dejaron muy cansado?

No seas baboso, lo digo porque al parecer esta fiesta esta empezando recién – dije yo mirando la botella casi llena – ¿por qué no ponen algo de música?

La radio mágica haría mucho ruido – dijo Peter.

¿Qué ya están ebrios? Usen un hechizo de insonorización – dije yo sacando mi radio mágica del baúl y dejando a James para hacer el hechizo.

Como no lo pensamos – dijo Sirius con gesto de reproche – eso nos pasa por escuchar las razones de Peter para no hacer algo, él es un cobarde.

No lo soy, solo soy precavido.

Además Sirius, ese hechizo esta fresco en la mente de Remus, si debe haberlo acabado de usar – dijo James con gesto pícaro.

Sí¿y qué con eso? – dije yo.

¡Ah! Brigitte es de las habladoras – dijo Sirius alzando las cejas.

Yo me reí y le pasé la botella a Sirius que había prendido el radio y acababa de encontrar una estación que pasaba música moderna. Acabamos hablando de Lily, Brigitte y otras las chicas con las que habíamos salido, me enteré de que James y Lily aun no habían dado ese pasó, ella quería esperar un poco y él prefería respetar su opinión. Sirius estaba saliendo con una chica que tenía la manía de arañarle la espalda y Ashley había resultado ser mucho más sentimental de lo que todos hubiéramos creído y Peter no sabía que iba a hacer si ella quería algo más serio. Yo terminé contándoles que Brigitte gritaba bastante y que a veces me daba miedo pensar que pasaría si el hechizo fallaba, despertaría a todo el mundo y yo no lo sabría.

¡Ah! Tú usas una barrera contra sonido – dijo Peter.

Sí, si usara la supresión de sonido no estarías oyendo la música en este momento – dije con sarcasmo, Peter es genial para dejar pasar las cosas más obvias.

Así que a nuestro Lunático le gusta escuchar su nombre.

Cállate Sirius.

Mi relación con Brigitte continuó todo el año, sin disminuir el cariño o la atracción que sentíamos el uno hacia el otro, durante el verano nos vimos todo lo que pudimos aunque nuestra vida sexual, se redujo a nada. Que podía hacer, invitarla a mi casa y decirle a mi madre _"Mam� voy a invitar a mi novia que no sabe que soy un hombre lobo, así que por favor no se lo comentes y otra cosa, te molestaría no entrar en la noche vamos a estar ocupados."_ No se podía, se hubiera muerto ahí mismo. Ella debía sospechar que no era virgen, pero estoy seguro que no le hubiera gustado confirmar sus sospechas.

Tampoco podía ausentarme de casa una noche que no fuera la de la luna llena y en esa no podía ir a ver a Brigitte, nos conformamos con vernos en el callejón Diagon, con ir a comer o pasear, pero nada más.

Empezó nuestro séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, imaginen como estabamos después de dos meses de abstinencia, Peter decía que éramos unos degenerados pero es porque sus padres paran de viaje y él puede hacer lo que le viene en gana, lastima que el tacaño no quiere prestar su casa para esas cosas.

El nuevo año había empezado y decidí que aunque la perdiera para siempre debía decirle que era un hombre lobo, ella había empezado a hablar de mudarnos juntos cuando cumpliéramos dieciocho, yo quería lo mismo pero ella debía saber a que se exponía y luego decidir si aun lo quería así.

Me acerqué a su mesa a la hora del almuerzo y mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla le susurre que quería verla a la hora de la cena en la torre de astronomía, ella me dio otro beso en la mejilla y me dijo que me vería allí, luego regresé a mi mesa donde mis amigos me esperaban de pie y salí con ellos rumbo a la biblioteca.

Ya la citaste – me dijo Peter cuando estabamos en solos en el pasillo, la mayoría aun estaba almorzando.

Sí, ya lo hice – dije yo con un suspiro.

¿Estas seguro de que es lo mejor? – preguntó Peter – quiero decir, ella podría no entender, podría asustarse y dejarte, o peor aun decírselo a alguien.

Si eso pasa será porque no estaba destinado a ser. Ella tiene derecho a saber que riesgos correría viviendo con alguien como yo.

Lunático tiene razón, ella tiene derecho a saber – dijo James.

Espero que todo salga bien – me dijo Sirius poniendo una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

Yo no quería que llegara la hora de la cena pero como siempre que uno no quiere que algo llegué, las horas pasaron como si hubieran sido minutos y yo me vi en la torre de astronomía esperando a que Brigitte entrara por la puerta, como en efecto ocurrió después de unos minutos.

Bueno, de que querías hablar – dijo ella acercándose como si creyera que había sido una excusa para vernos a solas.

Yo le di un beso y luego me separé de ella.

Siéntate por favor, tengo algo muy importante que quiero decirte.

¿Qué pasa Remus? No querrás terminar conmigo verdad – dijo ella riéndose de mi seriedad.

Por supuesto que no, pero hay algo de mí que no te he dicho y que debes saber antes de que planifiques cualquier tipo de futuro conmigo.

Yo puse la misma barrera contra el sonido que usábamos cuando estabamos juntos.

Nadie más puede saberlo – expliqué – en realidad no debería decírtelo, pero confío en que tu no se lo dirás a nadie.

¿Qué pasa Remus? – Dijo ella empezando a asustarse de mi seriedad.

Brigitte – respiré profundo para darme ánimos y rápidamente dije – soy un hombre lobo.

Ella no supo que decir durante varios minutos, prefirió callarse hasta poder pensar con calma sobre lo que acababa de decirle, luego me miró a los ojos. Los míos deben haber mostrado todo el miedo que sentía por su reacción, pues sonrió tratando de tranquilizarme.

Te amo y quiero pasar mi vida contigo – dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, luego me besó.

¿Entonces no tienes miedo?

Por supuesto que no, he sido tu novia por más de diez meses y no me has hecho ningún daño porque lo harías ahora. ¿Era por eso que desaparecías?

Sí.

¿Alguien más lo sabe?

Sí, James, Sirius, Peter, Dumbledore y la señora Pomfrey.

Bueno, lobito mío vámonos a cenar o nos quedaremos hambrientos. Después vendremos a aullarle un poco a la luna – me dijo con voz sensual.

Luego quitó la barrera contra el sonido que había en la habitación, me agarró la mano y me llevó escaleras abajo hacía el gran comedor. En el momento no me preguntó como había sucedido ni nada por el estilo se limitó a dejarme en claro que no le importaba lo que yo fuera, que me amaba igual. Desde ese momento en privado ella me llamaba su lobito, por supuesto que arruino ese sobre nombre para todos los demás, nunca más dejé que mi madre me llamara así, me parecía enfermo, y cuando Sirius; que debes en cuando me decía así, lo volvió a decir, estalle en carcajadas. Cuando le explique porque, no volvió a usar el sobre nombre otra vez y debo decir que me dio gusto.

El último año en Hogwarts fue genial en nuestra relación, estabamos más unidos que nunca, no teníamos ninguna duda acerca de nuestro futuro. Pero en los últimos días de clases Dumbledore y yo tuvimos una charla, me dijo que yo era uno de los mejores estudiantes en defensa contra las artes obscuras y me "recomendó" un lugar donde yo podría entrenarme y perfeccionarme para el futuro. Dijo que tenía madera para auror y que debía aprovechar mis habilidades, pero no me dijo más, no exigió nada de mí y yo le dije que pensaría lo de los estudios especiales.

Los padres de Brigitte habían regresado a Francia a mitad de año, por esa razón ella había permanecido en Hogwarts en las vacaciones de Navidad y yo me había quedado con ella, pero cuando terminaron las clases el padre de Brigitte la esperó en King Cross, viajarían juntos a Francia y ella no pudo hacer nada, era menor de edad, me dijo que la esperara, sólo serían unos meses, yo le dije que la esperaría. Pero ella empezó a estudiar enfermería, mágica por supuesto y no la vi hasta el inicio de las siguientes vacaciones. Entonces me dijo que no podía dejar a sus padres así, ella sola no podría pagar por sus estudios y si ella se iba de la casa ellos no le pagarían nada, y que era mejor que tomáramos un descanso de nuestra relación, que las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionaban.

Para ese momento yo ya estaba estudiando también, había tomado la recomendación de Dumbledore cuando ella no volvió al final de las vacaciones pasadas y le dije que no se preocupara, que ella tenía razón, que las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionaban, que yo estaría bien y que si volvía, me buscara, me besó y se fue, viajaba esa misma noche; ahí quedó todo, por más de un año no supe de ella.

Concluí mis estudios, de los cuales había tomado un par de días de descanso para ir a verla, y volví a la vida de civil, compré un departamento con la ayuda de mis padres y empecé a trabajar en el negocio de papá.

Ya lo sé, pero que puedo hacer, era el empleo más fácil de conseguir, pagaba bien y el jefe conocía mi condición de hombre lobo.

Por unos meses esa fue mi vida, iba al trabajo, y luego a casa, bueno, veía a mis amigos pero nada de citas. Ellos insistían, Lily incluida, se había mudado con James y planeaban casarse en unos meses, en que yo debía empezar a salir con otras chicas, pero yo me negaba. Hasta que un sábado especialmente deprimente, decidí que ya me había lamentado mucho, que era tiempo de salir con otras chicas, llamé a mis amigos y fuimos a bailar.

Saqué a bailar a varias chicas muy lindas y me coquetearon otra docena más de chicas muy hermosas, pero ninguna me atraía como para querer verla otra vez, entonces vi una hermosa chica de cabello castaño al otro lado de la pista, no le veía la cara pues estaba de espaldas, pero sentí la necesidad de sacarla a bailar, me estaba acercando cuando un chico se acercó y ella salió a bailar con él, entonces supe que era Brigitte, mi Brigitte. Me acerqué a donde ella bailaba y me puse en su radio de visión, no dije nada, sólo me paré donde ella pudiera verme.

De pronto alzó sus hermosos ojos azules hacía mí, y apartando al chico con el que bailaba se arrojó a mis brazos. Fue increíble volver a verla y saber que había regresado a Inglaterra hacía unos meses, me había buscado pero no encontró modo de contactarse conmigo, finalmente alquiló un departamento y se dio por vencida, sus amigos habían insistido en que empezara a salir con otros chicos pero ella no había querido hacerlo hasta ese día. Al igual que yo, había tenido un día deprimente y había decidido salir a conocer otros chicos.

Ella dijo que había sido el destino, quizás sí, no lo sé. No nos despedimos ni de sus amigos ni de los míos nos desaparecimos de la discoteca (que era un lugar sólo para magos) directo a mi casa. Durante un mes salimos, pero como ella paraba más tiempo en mi apartamento que en el suyo decidimos que era mejor ahorrar dinero y Brigitte, para escándalo de sus padres y los míos, se mudó definitivamente conmigo. Fuimos tan felices durante un año y medio. Ella empezaba a hablar de matrimonio e hijos y a mí no me molestaba, incluso estaba considerando seriamente la idea cuando Dumbledore se contacto conmigo, me habló de la orden del fénix, que se preparaba para pelear contra Voldemort, ya saben quien es, el que no debe ser nombrado, el señor tenebroso y todos esos nombres estúpidos inventados por los miedosos. Yo tenía que aceptar, en ese momento Voldemort, estaba haciéndose cada vez más poderoso y yo sabía que nadie estaría a salvo sí él reunía más fuerzas de las que ya tenía.

Yo acepté, fue muy difícil para mí, pero acepté; sabía que esa vez no podía o más bien no debía decirle nada. Ella se hubiera quedado conmigo, sería valiente como siempre lo había sido, pero su valentía podría costarle la vida, Voldemort no perdonaba a las personas que se oponían a él, ni a las que estaban relacionadas con estas, y desde ese momento yo sería una de esas personas, y ella no podía seguir a mi lado, no lo iba a permitir.

La alejé de mí, me costó mucho trabajo lograrlo, sus padres ahora creen que yo soy el peor de los hombres y tal vez ella crea lo mismo, eso me mata un poco cada vez lo pienso, pero me alegra saber que esta en Francia, se mudó allí cuando terminamos, esta más segura allá con sus padres lejos de mí y por lo tanto lejos de Voldemort.

Cuando decidí unirme a la orden del fénix descubrí que mis amigos también pensaban formar parte. Lo más probable es que muera a manos de un mortífago quizás ese sea el destino de todos nosotros pero le haremos la lucha. Debo ayudar a Dumbledore, sólo él puede vencer a Voldemort y yo quiero ayudar en lo que sea posible. Si vivo, quizás pueda verla de nuevo, explicarle y a lo mejor hacer que me perdone. No lo sé, es posible si sobrevivo a todo esto, a lo mejor hasta nos casamos. ¿Quién sabe?

**Fin**

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora: **Bueno eso es todo, si es la primera vez que lo leen, pues dejenme reviews._

_**Lorien Lupin**_


End file.
